Bubble Guppies Meet My Little Pony
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: Just as the title says, the Bubble Guppies end up in Ponyville and meet everyone's favorite ponies. How will it go?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Molly and Gil were going to school. Gil spotted something from the corner of his eye. It was a rainbow. However, the strange thing about this rainbow was that it dashed across the sky.

"Did you see that?" Gil asked Molly.

"See what?" Molly asked.

"A rainbow flew right by us," Gil explained.

Molly looked up and tried to find the rainbow Gil was talking about. There was nothing.

"I don't see anything," Molly said.

Molly started to swim again. Gil kept his eyes in the sky hoping the rainbow would show up again. It dashed past again.

"Molly, look!" Gil yelled.

Molly looked up and saw the rainbow.

"Oh I see it now," Molly says.

"See? I told you I wasn't crazy. Well, I'm going to go check it out," Gil said as he started to swim toward the surface. Molly just looked at him.

"Hmm. This scene looks familiar. Oh yeah, _The Little Mermaid_," Molly said sarcastically. **(A/N: In case you don't get the reference, I'll tell you. Ariel from the Little Mermaid was a mermaid that swam up to the surface as a result of her curiousity. Now Gil swims to the surface to ease his curiosity).**

Molly followed Gil to the surface. They both looked up at the sky and saw what looked like a light blue pony flying across the sky, causing the rainbow to form.

"What the halibut?" Molly said, staring at the pony. **(A/N: Halibut is a type of fish. This story will have replacements for curse words. Halibut is a replacement for the word hell). **

"Let's tell everyone," Gil said as he started to swim back down. Molly followed. Eventually, they got to the classroom.

"Guess what we just saw?" Gil asked.

"I don't know. What?" Goby wondered.

"A rainbow dashing across the sky," Molly said.

"That doesn't happen," Deema pointed out.

"Normally it doesn't, but guess what was causing it?" Gil said.

"What?" the guppies asked.

"Nonny, what are those horses called? The ones that have wings and can fly?" Gil wondered. Nonny thought for a second.

"Pegasus," Nonny explained.

"Yeah. It was a pegasus," Gil said. The other guppies just stared at Gil.

"Are you sure?" Oona asked.

"Yes he is. I was there too and I saw it," Molly clarified. The guppies finally believed because they knew Molly never told a lie in her life.

"I suggest we follow that pegasus," Gil said.

"Why?" Molly wondered.

"Cuz it would be interesting to see where that pegasus came from," Gil said in a hopeful tone.

The guppies decided to go and follow the pegasus. They did so by looking up in the sky as they swam to spot the rainbow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not an expert on My Little Pony. However, I have watched enough of it to have **_**some**_

**understanding of the characters' personalities. If I don't portray them properly, I apologize. **

Meanwhile, in the middle of Ponyville, Pinkie Pie lead Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack toward a lake.

"So, why are we here, Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asks.

"Because my pinkie sense told me that we would get visitors," Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

"Visitors? From where?" Applejack asked.

"From _another world,"_ Pinkie said as she brought her front hooves together and slowly pulled them apart.

"Oh, another world? That sounds kind of mysterious," Fluttershy said quietly and with great caution.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're friendly," Twilight Sparkle said, trying to comfort Fluttershy.

"Surely I can entice them with some of my fabulous new clothes," Rarity said proudly.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash dashed onto the scene.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Rainbow Dash asked, while up in the air.

"We're getting some visitors," Twilight Sparkle explained.

"From _another world,_" Pinkie said while doing the same gesture as before. Fluttershy flew up next to Rainbow Dash.

"Um, Rainbow Dash. You might want to stay on the ground. You might frighten the new visitors," Fluttershy said.

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew down and stayed on the ground.

Suddenly, Spike ran toward the Mane 6.

"Whew, there you guys are. What are you doing here?" Spike wondered.

"We're gettin' new visitors," Applejack explained.

"From _another world,_" Pinkie Pie said, doing the same thing she did before.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting. Mind if I see them too?" Spike asked.

"Of course you can, Spike," Twilight Sparkle says.

Meanwhile, the guppies stopped swimming after they've reached the lake the ponies are at.

"Whew, we've been swimming for hours," Deema said as she tried to catch her breath.

"It hasn't been hours. It's only been minutes," Goby said.

"Are you sure we're in the right place, Gilly?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. This is where the rainbow led us," Gil said.

"Let's go up there. Maybe the pegasus is up there," Nonny said, pointing to the surface.

The guppies poked their heads out of the water and met face to face with the ponies. They couldn't believe their eyes. However, they were just a little surprised because they knew what ponies were. The ponies and Spike on the other hand were absolutely terrified by the sight of the guppies. They had never seen such bizarre looking creatures.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, what are you?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Rainbow Dash! That's not nice!" Twilight Sparkle scolds. She turns to the guppies.

"I'm sorry about my friend. Would you please introduce yourselves?" Twilight says politely.

"I'm Molly. I'm the leader and I love to sing," Molly says.

"Hey, I'm the leader too. But I'm not much of a singer. Twilight comments.

"I'm Gil. I'm the co-leader and I'm also a bit accident prone," Gil says.

"Accident prone, huh? Y'know why that is? It's cuz you don't play enough sports," Rainbow Dash told Gil.

The truth of the matter was that the reason Gil is accident prone is because the Little Fish, and the universe for that matter, like to mess with him.

"I'm Goby. I'm always creating stories," Goby says.

"Wow, that sounds mighty interestin'," Applejack compliments.

"I'm Deema. I'm very friendly and silly," Deema says.

"Wow, wow, wow! I'm just like that too! Maybe you and I will click!" Pinkie Pie squealed with excitement.

"I'm Oona. I'm very sweet and caring. I also love baby animals," Oona says.

"Wow. I love animals too, even baby ones. I never expected to have so much in common with someone I just met," Fluttershy said while smiling.

"I'm Nonny. I'm very smart but I don't smile very often," Nonny says.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry about that. However, I do admire someone who's intelligent," Rarity stated.

"Now only one question remains. Who are you?" Molly asks while turning to Twilight.

"And what are those pictures on your sides?" Deema asks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, those pictures are our cutie marks. They are symbols that help identify who we are, but we have to earn them," Twilight explains. **(A/N: I sure hope that's the proper explanation of what a cutie mark is. If I got that wrong, I'm sorry.)**

"Oooh," Oona says.

"Yeah, anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle," Twilight says.

"How weird. In the movie _Twilight, _the vampires _sparkle,"_ Deema said, making a very strange comparison. Twilight didn't know how to react to that.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," Rainbow Dash said as she flew in a circle so fast that a rainbow formed.

"Ah, so you're responsible for the _rainbows dashing _across the sky," Gil says while smiling. Rainbow Dash nodded proudly.

"I'm Applejack. My family owns Sweet Apple Acres. We grow the apple trees here in Ponyville," Applejack says.

"Ooh, apples are yummy," Goby compliments.

"Your name is Applejack? Like the cereal?" Deema asks. Applejack was completely confused, but she smiled anyway.

"And I-I-I-I-I'm PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie Pie screamed happily as she leaped into the air. Deema smiled with her mouth open as she saw the pink pony leap in the air.

"I'm Fluttershy. I'm the main caretaker of all the animals here," Fluttershy said. She flew up and sang "ah-ah-ah-ah-ah" and then a hummingbird showed up. Oona looked at her in amazement.

"I'm Rarity. I'm Ponyville's designated fashionista. I'm in charge of the latest fashion trends," Rarity says proudly. Nonny looked at Rarity with an unsure look on his face.

"And who's this little guy?" Deema asked, pointing to Spike.

"I'm Spike. I'm a dragon and Twilight's assistant," Spike said.

"You're a dragon? Dragons make me nervous," Nonny says nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous around Spike. He wouldn't harm anyone," Twilight assured Nonny.

"That's right. He's a sweet little dragon, isn't that right my little Spikey Wikey?" Rarity said as she tickled Spike under his chin with her hoof.

Molly and Twilight wanted to talk to their groups about what they think of the other.

"Can you excuse us?" Molly and Twilight said, unexpectedly in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly and the guppies huddled together while Twilight, the ponies, and Spike huddled together.

"So what do you guys think?" Molly asked the guppies.

"I like them," Gil said. Goby and Oona nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they're really not that bad," Deema said. Everyone looked at Nonny.

"They're ok, but I'm a little worried that Rainbow Dash and that Pinkie Pie," Nonny said in an honest tone of voice.

"Why's that?" Molly asked.

"Because Rainbow Dash seems a bit...what's the word I'm looking for? Tough, that's it. And Pinkie Pie seems like she doesn't know the meaning of the word calm," Nonny says, being brutally honest.

"Don't worry Nonners. Maybe when you get to know them, they'll turn out better than you think," Deema says.

"Maybe you're right," Nonny says.

Meanwhile, the Mane 6 and Spike were discussing what they thought of the guppies.

"I like, like, LIKE them! Especially Deema!" Pinkie Pie said in a bubbly tone while jumping.

"That Goby seemed like he really appreciated my work in Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack added.

"They're not bad," Rainbow Dash said. Spike nodded in agreement.

"Oona has a lot in common with me. Maybe we can be friends," Fluttershy commented.

"That's a great idea, Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"That Nonny fellow really fascinates me. He's intelligent but he doesn't smile often," Rarity commented.

"So, are we all in agreement?" Twilight asked.

A short time later, the groups broke up their little huddles and came face to face with the others.

"Ok, we have decided that you are officially our new friends," Twilight declared with a smile. The guppies were thrilled.

"Y'all can come visit us whenever y'all like," Applejack says.

"And we'll come visit you!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Uh, no we can't Pinkie. They live underwater and we can't breathe underwater," Rainbow Dash says.

"And our world is kinda boring. Yours looks more colorful and interesting," Deema says.

"We'd better go now before our teacher Mr. Grouper gets worried," Molly says.

"Goodbye!" everyone said together.

The ponies all dispersed and the guppies all swam home happy to know that they have new friends. They were also happy to know that the new friends had more in common than they ever imagined.


End file.
